


The Dead End Will Bring Me Back

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: COD zombies
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richtofen and the others don't want to say goodbye but they must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead End Will Bring Me Back

“I don’t want to lose any of you. I refuse to, I will fight to be with you, all of you. We’ve been through so much, I don’t want to let it go.” Richtofen said into the night, his allies sleeping in the same bed as him. He could feel tears fall down his cheeks. Ever since they had come to the House, their mission was completed. They no longer needed to save the universe or go on wild goose chase for their past selves. But in order for everything to be settled back into place completely, the four must say goodbye to each other, never seeing each other once again. Dr. Monty was kind enough to let the four sleep together one last time, in the morning they would be gone forever. 

The Doctor felt a hand wipe his tears off his cheek, another hand wrap around his body, and a third hand pat his hair. “I know, I don’t want to leave us either.” Nikolai whispered. “But we must do this for the greater good.” 

“This is our purpose, Richtofen, the reason why we are all here.” Takeo said, tightening his grip on Richtofen’s body. 

“I’ll be honest, I’ll miss us kicking zombie ass and being badass. But, we can’t keep fighting them anymore, destroying universes, and almost getting ourselves killed.” Dempsey commented, pulling softly at the German’s hair. Edward felt the other three move closer to him, sandwiching him between them. He wanted this forever, them all to be together, but he knew that he would never see them again. They all fell asleep, uncertain of what was coming their way.

Dr. Monty watched from the corner of the room, he silently promised all of them that the four of them would always be together and never apart. 

Eddie woke up from a nightmare, in his dream he was in the House all by himself. Nikolai, Samantha, Tank, and Takeo were gone. He looked around the room to see his friends were asleep in their beds. He got up from his bed to kiss their foreheads. Tank mumbled in his sleep something about chips and ammo, making Eddie smile. Nikolai kept saying how beautiful his imaginary wife was in his sleep, making the the child giggle. Takeo was always asleep peacefully, making the boy’s heart flutter.

The child walked down the hall, careful not to wake up Maxis, and opened Samantha’s room. She was asleep with Fluffy at her feet. The dog wagged her tail happily as she saw Eddie enter the room, he petted her head and walked out of the room. Eddie was happy, his nightmare wasn’t real, no one had left him.

Dr. Monty watched from the window before disappearing, a smile crept on his face. “I promised you, Richtofen, all of you will always be together.”


End file.
